lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:Caio wgm/Arquivo 07042008
Lista dos Apelidos Caio, não sei o que aconteceu... Fui salvar a tradução que fiz da Lista dos Apelidos e ele apagou tudo... Tentei reverter, mas não deu... dá uma olhada lá, ok?! -- 05:27, 24 Novembro 2007 (PST) : Obrigado, vou ver se refaço toda a tradução mais tarde... Abraços... -- 07:05, 24 Novembro 2007 (PST) Sobre a Lista dos Apelidos Olha, eu acho, minha teoria, rs, eh q a pag tem mta coisa... Não sei se isso existe num wiki, mas eh o q o AVISO diz.. Olha soh: AVISO: Esta página ocupa 64; alguns browsers verificam problemas em editar páginas maiores que 32kb. Por favor, considere seccionar a página em secções de menor dimensão. O dobro de kb! Dai a gnt deveria deixar ali a lista e pôr as referencias em uma outra pag como "Apelidos: Referências" ou "Referências dos Apelidos" por exemplo... Flw 06:43, 24 Novembro 2007 (PST) :não foi isso que eu disse.. tem que ter o original sim.. mas com a tradução do lado, ex: Freckels (Sardenta), e não juntar tudo e colocar depois com negrito ainda... além de ficar feio, não da nem pra pessoa saber qual é a tradução referente do apelido.. -- 07:10, 24 Novembro 2007 (PST) Ih... Desculpa...não vi que a imagem era grande demais... Mas...eu tenho uma pergunta,porque estou aparecendo na pagina dos Userboxes? : Vlw Caio,até. RE: Cajado não po.. ehauheua.. eu não auto me dei medalha não.. só tava vendo como ia ficar.. hueuhue.. as medalhas não tão terminadas ainda, e falta definir as regras.. também to pensando em modificar elas um pouco.. mas po.. me diz.. como que foi no vestiba?? abração.. -- 19:20, 26 Novembro 2007 (PST) :então.. mas acho que não precisa de tanta coisa.. igual eu tinha falado antes.. 3 medalhas para números de edições (ouro, prata, bronze) e acho que 3 pra coisa específica (cajado - coisas relacionadas a texto/tradução/atualização, bailarina de vidro - para trabalhos de assistência tipo organizar artigo/colocar fotos/links, e o anel - para coisas relacionadas com a navegação/predefinições/...) o que acha?? -- 08:38, 27 Novembro 2007 (PST) RE:Templates Aahh, ok. Não sabia... A da template dos brasileiros foi pq eu achei a deles feia (d+ rs). Mas blz, pode deixar. ;) 12:33, 1 Dezembro 2007 (PST) :"We've gotta take care of US, now it's Every Man for Himself..." Hehehe... 12:54, 1 Dezembro 2007 (PST) Novas imagens Ai caio.. saiu as imagens promocionais do episódio 4x01.. aqui http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails-1334.html achei que vc ia gostar.. flw -- 06:12, 11 Dezembro 2007 (PST) Redshirts E aí, Caio, tudo bem? Bom... Eu iria falar com você por MSN, mas o meu não quer conectar... Enfim, acabei de fazer a tradução dos Sobreviventes da Parte da Cauda e lá tá cheio de redshirts... Fui até a lostpedia em inglês para fazer o upload dessa página, mas lá está com uma marcação estranha... Achei melhor consultar primeiro antes de fazer... Dá uma olhada aí e me fala... http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/Redshirts abs -- 13h19min de 30 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Re: Find 815 Tá tudo certo lá... Tive que aprender a mexer nesse artigo a cada semana, pq a lostpedia inglês mudava tudo do nada... Vou traduzir tudo amanhã e completar o que tiver faltando... Abs... -- 14h57min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Valeu Onrigada pelas boas vindas, Caio. Gosto muito da lostpedia, e pretendo contribuir sempre que possivel,ou seja, sempre que meu inglês ajudar, hehe. --Tina compt 09h45min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) hum... to aprendendo a mexer com as coisas aqui, assim que tiver mais habituada, pode deixar que eu mando brasa, hehe --Tina compt 11h18min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Fonte Caio, por acaso vc tem a fonte usada no logo de lost? Ja procurei em tudo quanto é lugar e n achei... thanks --Tina compt 15h34min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Blz Blz Caio, tem problema não. Eu continuo procurando aqui, algum dia eu vou ter que achar né... --Tina compt 16h48min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Barra de Idiomas Claro, só não entendi de quais artigos exatamente eu tenho que tirar. Episódios, personagens, todos, ... ? Abraço. 09h14min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) :Rum, que isso, cara! Qualquer coisa, sabe onde me achar! Trabalho já está feito, personagens e episódios. Abraçoos! 10h01min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Novo Sky One promo 4x02 -S7s_xwJALA O quê vc acha? Fake? Devemos colocar no "Promo" da Principal? Achei bem legal :P serão salvos JACK: Quem é você? DANIEL: Estou aqui para resgatá-los. não CHARLOTTE: Devemos ficar aqui para que nos encontrem. LOCKE: Esse é o problema: não queremos ser encontrados. MILES: Você quer saber por que estamos aqui? Vou te dizer por que estamos aqui!!! BEN: Eu tenho informações, tenho informações que vocês precisam. estão a caminho BEN: Eu tenho respostas! Tirei do Dude! We are Lost! Abraços 07h47min de 7 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) E aí? Obrigado pelo elogio, gosto muito da série Lost e pretendo ajudar mais ainda este site. Isso que eu estou fazendo com a tradução é também um treinamento, então se possível, gostaria que avaliasse o que eu traduzo para ver se estou indo bem. Tô traduzindo aos poucos as teorias dos 6 da Oceanic, mas eu gostaria que se chamasse Sexteto Oceanic, eu acho que ficaria melhor conhecido com esse nome. Dizer "Os 6 da Oceanic" soaria meio ridículo, eu acho. Bom, opinião minha. Falou!! ((Usuário:Benthos/sig)) 10 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Re: Re: E aí Bom, eu não sei se a gente precisa traduzir tudo idêntico ao que se diz no inglês. O Hurley dizer "Eu sou membro do Sexteto Oceanic" ou "Eu faço parte do Sexteto Oceanic" não fica tão diferente da tradução real, pode soar melhor eu acho. Às vezes soa melhor tanto na escrita quanto na fala se você usar sinônimos de uma palavra ou frase traduzida em vez de traduzi-la toda ao pé da letra. A palavra "alone", por exemplo, é traduzida ao certo como "sozinho", mas talvez para soar melhor se use "só" ou "solitário". É quase a mesma coisa. Bom, não é por nada não, só queria reforçar minha teoria. Falou de novo!!! Valeu Valeu pelas boas vindas, apesar de eu já estar há um tempo aqui. Mas foi só agora que eu comecei a editar páginas. Eu já traduzi algumas, por acaso vocês formam equipes? Por exmplo, Tradução ou Correção?? Se sim gostaria de informações a respeito. Até mais. --Usuário:Douglas2722 12:20, 12 de fevereiro de 2008 RE: RE: Valeu Blz. --Usuário:Douglas2722 12:32, 12 de fevereiro de 2008 Mistérios Cara, lembra que eu falei lá na discussão do Portal Mistérios, dos Outros, pois é, eu também enviei outra mensagem para lembrar que as Aparições do Charlie e os Destroços são novos mistérios abraço B.L. 06h44min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) :Caio, ontem eu tava vendo o episódio Hearts and Minds, e pelo que eu lembro, não tinha FB do ponto de vista da Shannon não, ela só aparece nos Flashes do Boone B.L. 07h37min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) RE: Navegações Eu li, tanto que lá fala que as regras não são obrigatórias B.L. 08h12min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Thanks Obrigada pelos tutoriais que me deixou na minha discussão, Caio. Serão de muita ajuda, obrigada mesmo. Bjuus RE: Coisas Caio.. nem te falo cara, deixei baixando lost e quando acordei vi que o download tinha dado erro.. então comecei a baixar denovo agora.. são 10:00 da manhã.. então só devo assistir la pelas 18:00 talvez 19:00 se eu der sorte.. então vo dar uma atrasada nas atualizações.. mas pode deixar que a noite vo dar a moral que vc tava precisando.. boa sorte com a mudança cara.. abração -- 04h11min de 15 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) :Caio.. terminei de baixar agora o epi.. vo assistir ainda.. me desculpa por não ter ajudado direito nesse primeiro dia.. tentei ao máximo ajudar, e acabei até descobrindo o que acontecia no episódio mesmo sem vontade de saber.. mas pode deixar que amanhã vo me ater a fazer essas atualizações até traduzindo mesmo, ok!? mas e ai cara.. como que vai a mudança?? abração.. vo la assistir.. -- 17h32min de 15 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Bernard is Lost =/ Cara, a página do Bernard praticamente sumiu. Não é possível encontrá-la, porque há 3 redirecionamentos que ficam confundindo a gente em círculos. Eu ia arrumar, mas tô muito cansado e com sono (zuera, é porque não consegui mesmo :P). Acabei de ver o episódio.. muito bom! =D Me decepcionei um pouquinho com o Hurley, mas tudo bem... Enfim, dá uma olhada na página do Bernard, (se você achá-la xD) abraços 20h52min de 15 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Algumas ajudinhas... E aí de novo Caio? Bem, espero que isso não te incomode, mas eu costumo "usar" meu primeiro contato em um site como o meu guia. Portanto eu queria fazer umas perguntinhas sobre o site: 1)Tem como editar os títulos? Apenas administradores podem fazer isso? 2)Como posso fazer uma página de utilizador? 3)Meus dados não estão aparecendo quando envio mensagens. Como eu nunca sei a hora exata eu apenas edito baseando na mensagem de outro usuário. O que estou fazendo de errado? 4)Existe um número certo de ajudas que tem que se fazer para ser considerado um colaborador? Obrigado por enquanto. Falou!!!---Usuário:Benthos Fevereiro 17, 2008 *Sem problema, cara, fica tranquilo. Aliás eu já consegui responder eu mesmo a pergunta 2. A gente se fala!!--Benthos 10h43min de 18 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) RE: Então relaxa caio.. não liga pra isso não cara.. não é nada de mais.. eu quero eh ver vc feliz cara.. aproveita ai.. que vc ta na melhor época da tua vida.. ah, também gostei da parada do moura.. quem eh vivo sempre aparece.. hehue.. é isso ai.. aproveita bastante ai e não liga pra esse negócio de internet.. abração -- 19h53min de 23 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Ferimentos.. Olá, Caio! Entendo sim, inclusive já tinha pensado nisso hoje mesmo.. Tipo assim, olha meu ponto de vista: se uma página irá tratar de ferimentos, já imaginamos como será a base da página: uma lista! Certo..? Então.., na minha opinião, acho essas páginas de lista da nossa Lostpedia ('Sapatos' por exemplos) muuito 'sem vida'.. xD por isso que eu adoro esse estilo de página com a predefinição "Grupo".. já não é a primeira página que crio com esse estilo.. =P Onde eu quero chegar é que se é pra criar um artigo, vamos criar um Verdadeiro Artigo, com imagens, um plano de fundo, teorias, curiosidades, mais cores.. mas, como você citou, várias páginas com esse mesmo estilo assim, realmente não dá.. e eu concordo plenamente! ^^ :Então, lá vai minha solução, eu sugiro criarmos outras predefinições que tenha esse mesmo objetivo dessa "Grupo": mais estilos de artigos! E assim, melhorará os nossos artigos! Então acho que a melhor coisa para fazermos é esperar a página ficar pronta, que assim decidiremos um outro bom estilo para ela.. estou planejando terminar a página dos 'Significados dos Títulos' até o final desse mês, e depois voltar toda a minha atenção à essa dos ferimentos.. Enfim, qualquer sugestão, grite, mas gritee alto! xD abraços 16h27min de 10 de Março de 2008 (PDT) RE: Viagem ok.. vai la.. mas ai.. esses problemas das imagens tao uma merda.. o admin ta arrumando.. vamos ver se da certo.. ah.. vc viu.. eu sabia que o Jin não tinha saido da ilha.. segundo o túmulo dele, ele morreu no dia da queda, o que não é verdade né.. sendo assim ele ta no mesmo caso do aaron e da claire.. então já tirei ele do oceanic six.. e vc acha que devo por o aaron la?? pq no promo do episódio da kate, o narrador disse que iríamos conhecer outra pessoa que tinha saido da ilha e como ja sabíamos que a kate era um deles, só restou o aaron.. e apesar da história dele ser filho da kate estar estranha, e ele pode ser considerado um passageiro.. ele tava na barriga da mae e foi concebido na ilha.. ai seriam os 6 da oceanic o jack, a kate, o sayid, a sun, o hurley e o aaron.. e ai? -- 08h54min de 14 de Março de 2008 (PDT) :é claro.. ela pode achar isso, não só do Jin.. mas de todos.. na verdade acho que só o hurley e o sayid sabem se o resto da galera sobreviveu.. e tipo, se ele tivesse morrido antes de sair da ilha, ele ia ser considerado um dos 8 que sobreviveram após a queda, e então a data da morte dele não ia ser 22 de setembro de 2004 como ta escrito la.. entendeu.. então como ele não é um dos 8 que o jack falou.. ele com certeza ta vivo.. tanto que ela acredita nisso e não tira a aliança.. sem contar que tem uma hora que ela fala que queria que ele pudesse estado lá, como se ele tivesse vivo.. bom.. eu não tenho dúvidas.. ele não morreu e ta no mesmo patamar do sawyer, e do resto da galera que continua na ilha.. tanto eles ainda tão vivos que o Sayid ta matando a galera do "mal" pra os proteger como o Ben fala.. então é isso.. -- 09h47min de 14 de Março de 2008 (PDT) ::*eu disse que ele não é um dos outros que sobreviveram.. vc que entendeu errado.. mas vc acredita no que quiser.. só que vc devia pensar um pouco na finalidade disso.. não tem surpresa e nem ganho algum na idéia dos roteiristas ja darem um fim ao personagem, lost nunca foi assim e nunca vai ser.. qual a graça de vc assistir algo que ja sabe como vai terminar? só pra ver como ele vai morrer?? não é essa a proposta.. a proposta é vc acreditar que ele morre e no final ser outra coisa.. essa eh a alma da televisão.. -- 10h44min de 14 de Março de 2008 (PDT) :::*heuahuea.. anda a ver po.. não precisa concordar cmg não.. não to brigando.. só tava dando minha opinião.. o mais correto mesmo seria fazer artes cênicas ou cinema né acho que public e propag é outra área.. mas por enquanto fico na ADM mesmo.. e po.. e o admind nada de arrumar o problema em.. -- 11h20min de 14 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Morto? O,eu vi que no artigo sobre o Jin,aparece "Vivo na ilha; Morto no futuro"...mas quando eu revi os comentarios de alguns blogs,eles falavam que na lapíde dele estava escrito algo como "morto em 22 de setembro de 2004...então,não será possível que ele esteja vivo na ilha?Junto com os outros sobreviventes que não saíram dela? Bem,essa é só a minha opinião :) Também aceito a possibilidade dele ter morrido. Lucas_gelati Oceanic Six Cara, vim avisa antes que vc fale algo depois q eu vo fazer uma Nav-6Oceanic com os Oceanic Six abraço B.L. 16h03min de 15 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Fbs Por mim o que você decidir ta bom.. também acho que não precisa por os personagens conhecidos em mais de um lugar.. -- 10h14min de 21 de Março de 2008 (PDT)